Outcast/Cliffnotes
*Rogue cats, headed by Stripes, steal food from the Tribe of Rushing Water's territory. *Members from the Tribe, including Crag, Night, Talon, and Sheer confront them. **Their attempt to peacefully talk, however, ends in a fight. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw collects herbs, specifically mallow, with Leafpool, but is eventually distracted by searching for Rock's stick. **He encounters Hazelpaw, who is on an assessment. ***They discuss prey and Daisy's newborn kits- Rosekit and Toadkit. *Jaypaw causes Berrypaw, also being assessed, to lose a thrush he was stalking. *Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw become warriors and receive their warrior names: Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker. *Lionpaw’s point of view. *Lionpaw goes out on the dawn patrol with his mentor, Ashfur, and Berrynose. *Later, Lionpaw and Ashfur train with Poppypaw and her mentor Thornclaw, while he is aided by Tigerstar. *After that, Lionpaw fixes up the elder's den and listens in as Longtail tells Icekit and Foxkit a story about Tigerstar. **Lionpaw reflects on Longtail's story and decides that Tigerstar can be trusted to help him. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw fulfills apprentice duties, such as bringing prey to the queens and kits, before talking to her mother, Squirrelflight, about having kits and still being a good warrior. *Icekit, now Icepaw, and Foxkit, now Foxpaw, are apprenticed to Whitewing and Squirrelflight, respectively. **Firestar’s choice of Whitewing evokes complaints from Birchfall, as well as Berrynose. *Hollypaw goes on the evening patrol with her mentor, Brackenfur, and Firestar. **On the ShadowClan border, they find Birchfall and Berrynose fighting with Russetfur, Oakfur, and Rowanclaw of ShadowClan over the border; Birchfall and Berrynose had crossed over accidentally due to faint border markings. *Firestar yowls at them to stop and apologizes to Russetfur. **Blackstar appears, and wonders if the Clans were truly meant to settle at the lake. *Hollypaw’s point of view. *Hollypaw goes off to hunt by herself, where she finds Jaypaw attempting to enter the tunnels again. **They discuss the ancient cats who lived in the new territory before them, and Rock. *Hollypaw and the other apprentices learn about the customs of the Tribe from Brook. *Jaypaw’s point of view. *Jaypaw attends the medicine cats' half-moon meeting at the Moonpool with his mentor, Leafpool, Barkface and Kestrelpaw of WindClan, Willowpaw of RiverClan (as her mentor, Mothwing, claims to be sick), and Littlecloud of ShadowClan. **Jaypaw succeeds in talking to Rock, but gets few answers about Rock’s origins, only that he will find his answers in the mountains. **Jaypaw then enters Leafpool’s dream, where his brief conversation with the deceased Feathertail grants him no answers, either, except that her spirit belongs to both the Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan. *Lionpaw’s point of view. *Lionpaw trains with Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw, while Berrynose looks on. **Lionpaw quickly becomes annoyed with Berrynose, whom he believes to be too bossy. *Stormfur calms Lionpaw by talking to him about his father, Brambleclaw, and their journey to the sun-drown-place together. **Lionpaw is curious to know what lies in the lands beyond the ThunderClan border. ***Stormfur tells Lionpaw that he once loved Lionpaw's mother, Squirrelflight. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw and Lionpaw go with their mentors to watch Cloudtail and Thornclaw train their apprentices, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw. **As the two older apprentices demonstrate an advanced battle move, Lionpaw asks Ashfur if he can try the move. ***He executes the move perfectly. *Ashfur retaliates by staring a fight that quickly turns savage with both cats fighting their hardest with claws unsheathed. *Later that day, Hollypaw goes hunting with Sandstorm, Honeypaw, and Brambleclaw. **Near the WindClan border, they pick up the scent of cats. Hollypaw and Honeypaw run back to camp to warn Firestar. **They pick up the scent again at camp. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Talon and Night of the Tribe come to ThunderClan to ask Brook and Stormfur to return to the Tribe and help fight off the rogues attacking the Tribe. *Jaypaw unintentionally sees inside Brook's mind. **He witnesses Stormfur and Brook being exiled from the Tribe for causing so much bloodshed with their battle strategy. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Stormfur reveals his banishment and the situation of the Tribe to ThunderClan. **Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight volunteer to go help the Tribe, and are given Firestar's permission. **Jaypaw finds that he wants to go on the journey too. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw and Hollypaw want to go on the journey to help the Tribe. *The warriors talk about how they should go, as the Tribe helped them on the Great Journey. *Birchfall mentions that he had been friends with three ShadowClan cats, Toadkit, Marshkit, and Applekit as a kit on the Great Journey. *Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw sneak out of camp to spy on the cats who would be going back to the Tribe. **They decide to ask WindClan and ShadowClan if Crowfeather and Tawnypelt will come with them. **Stormfur tells them he will stand for RiverClan since Feathertail is dead. *Squirrelflight catches the apprentices when she sees Lionpaw's tail sticking out. *The apprentices tell the cats that they wish to come to the mountains as well. **Leafpool agrees that they should go, and Firestar gives them permission to do so. *Brambleclaw takes Lionpaw to ShadowClan to speak with Tawnypelt. **Meanwhile, Squirrelflight and Hollypaw go to WindClan to speak with Crowfeather. *Lionpaw's point of view. *He and Brambleclaw reach the border and wait for a ShadowClan patrol. **Russetfur, Toadfoot, and Ivytail find them. *Russetfur sends Ivytail back to camp to warn Blackstar. *The patrol escorts the two ThunderClan cats to the ShadowClan camp. **They meet Blackstar and he allows them to speak with Tawnypelt, saying it is her decision. *While Brambleclaw speaks with Tawnypelt, Lionpaw meets her three kits- Dawnkit, Tigerkit, and Flamekit. **Tawnypelt agrees to help the Tribe, surprising her Clan. *The cats head back to ThunderClan. *Hollypaw's point of view. *A patrol of Breezepaw, Tornear, and Whitetail find Hollypaw and Squirrelflight. **Breezepaw charges up to Hollypaw but stops when he recognizes her. *The patrol takes them to the camp. *When asked, Whitetail reflects that Breezepaw's training hadn't been going very well. **She tells them he led a patrol of apprentices to see if the dogs had come back, without permission. **Tornear tells them that he also provoked a fight with RiverClan to which Onestar had to apologize for. *They speak with Crowfeather, who is unwilling to help the Tribe. **Onestar, however, agrees that he should go, along with Breezepaw. *Breezepaw is horrified, saying he doesn't want to go. *Hollypaw reflects that Breezepaw is very stubborn and gets it from his father, Crowfeather. *Crowfeather and he leave with Hollypaw and Squirrelflight back to ThunderClan. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw begins to pass out traveling herbs to the cats. **He overhears Brambleclaw agreeing with Firestar that Graystripe should be deputy while he was gone. *When he returns to the medicine den, he finds Leafpool distracted by something. *The cats who are going on the journey set out. *Jaypaw's point of view. *The cats cross the WindClan border. **Breezepaw becomes annoyed with Jaypaw for getting him wet after crossing the river. *They soon pass the horseplace. *Jaypaw gets stuck in wet grass, but makes it out. **Talon and Night express worry at being slowed down by him. *Lionpaw's point of view. *He feels restless when the cats stop, thinking he could run, fight, and climb farther than anyone. **Squirrelflight gives him a mouse as he didn't stop to eat. *Brambleclaw tries to work out a strategy with Talon and Night. *The cats stop for the night and hunt. *Lionpaw overhears Crowfeather and Breezepaw talking. **Breezepaw tells him that they shouldn't have to help the Tribe, while Crowfeather retorts that he will never understand loyalty. *The next morning, the former questing cats recognize as a kittypet to be Purdy. *Hollypaw's point of view. *The warriors greet Purdy enthusiastically while the apprentices are unsure of him. **Purdy is surprised to hear that the Tribe actually exists. *Brambleclaw allows him to join their group. **Breezepaw is annoyed that they are stuck with him. ***Hollypaw privately agrees with him. *The cats come near a farm and see cows for the first time. *Lionpaw and Breezepaw begin to plan on sneaking away to hunt since Brambleclaw won't stop. **Hollypaw hears them and joins them. *They sneak away and slip into a Twoleg nest. **Breezepaw sounds the warning for dogs. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Purdy finds the apprentices and shows them a way out. *Hollypaw and Lionpaw apologize to Brambleclaw. **Breezepaw refuses to do so or thank Purdy. *Jaypaw returns with chervil for Breezepaw's tail, which had been torn. *The cats continue on once Jaypaw announces that they were all fine. *Hollypaw hunts for Purdy and later grooms his pelt as a way of thanks. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw dreams and finds Rock. **He tells him that he is here, but Rock says that there should be three of them here. *The cats say good-bye to Purdy and continue on to the mountains. **They reach the foot of the mountains before nightfall. **Talon convinces them to start climbing up them. *Jaypaw is worried that he might plummet to his death with one misstep. **An eagle's screech startles him. *Brambleclaw stops them as they had come across a gap in their path. **Squirrelflight describes the gap to Jaypaw. ***He manages the jump across. *Talon and Night tell them to be quiet now as the intruders might be nearby. **Hollypaw is overcome with excitement and yowls loudly. *The cats form a circle around the apprentices just as the intruders appear. *Hollypaw's point of view. *The intruders introduce themselves as Stripes, Flick, Flora, and an unnamed she-cat. **They taunt the cats, and decide whether or not to fight them. **Realizing that they are outnumbered, they allow them to pass, pretending that they never even intended to attack. **The cats continue on and finally make it to the Tribe of Rushing Water. *Lionpaw's point of view. *The cats go over and meet up with Gray Sky Before Dawn. **He is astonished to see Stormfur and Brook again, along with the other Clan cats. *They continue on and find a waterfall. **The older cats remember how floodwater swept them over it. **They climb down it and find more Tribe cats. *Crowfeather wanders away from the group and over to Feathertail's grave. **Tawnypelt explains that he had been in love with the RiverClan she-cat. *They go on and come to a cave. **Talon and Night lead them in. *Stoneteller snarls at them for returning. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Stoneteller defiantly tells Brook and Stormfur that they are dead. **Stormfur retorts that they are not and are still loyal to the Tribe. *Stoneteller refuses their offers of help, and says that they should not have come. **He allows them to stay the night. *Bird That Rides the Wind comes over to them and shows them where to sleep. **She shows the apprentices to the to-bes' area. *Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw meet Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain, Splash When Fish Leaps, and Screech of Angry Owl. **They are forced to share one piece of prey between all of them. *The to-bes are surprised to see that Jaypaw is blind. *After they eat, they curl up in a hollow to sleep. *Jaypaw's point of view. *He wonders why the Tribe's ancestors are not helping the Tribe. *He falls asleep only to find Stoneteller speaking to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. **The ancestor he speaks to tells him that he has no guidance for Stoneteller. ***He tells Stoneteller that there is nothing he can do to save his Tribe. *Jaypaw follows the ancestor when he walks away. **The ancestor replies with "You have come." He tells Jaypaw to follow him. ***He brings him to a stone hollow with a pool of water in the middle. *The ancestors tell him that they don't need his help and that he should not have come. **One cat tells him that there is nothing the Tribe can do, that they failed. *Jaypaw awakens to find that Stoneteller had called a meeting, **He tells everyone that the Tribe of Endless Hunting did not want to be driven out of the mountains, so the Clan cats would stay and help. ***Jaypaw is the only one to know that he was lying. *Brambleclaw steps forward and tells them what they should do first. **He tells them they need to assess the situation and work out how much territory the Tribe needs to survive. ***Crag Where Eagles Nest stops him, saying that they are a Tribe, and not a Clan, and that they would lose their traditions. *Lionpaw's point of view. *The Tribe breaks up, arguing about what they should do. *Brambleclaw approaches Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Breezepaw and tells them that they will be in charge of training the to-bes. **Most of the to-bes look disinterested when they learn what they have to do. *Lionpaw goes with Brambleclaw to explore the territory and begin setting up borders. *He almost slips and plummets down on the rocks before Crowfeather saves him. *The cats begin to find possible markers for the border. *They find three intruders just ahead of them. **Brambleclaw tells them they are marking a border, but the intruders disagree. *They allow them to pass without a fight, and continue on. *A tortoiseshell she-cat suddenly crashes into Lionpaw. **He remembers seeing her yesterday. *More intruders appear and begin fighting the cats. **They manage to defeat the intruders. *The Tribe cats appear to be giving up, despite the win. *Hollypaw's point of view. *She and Breezepaw have the to-bes show them everything that they know already. **Pebble explained that only the cave-guards know fighting from attacking eagles. ***She demonstrates with a perfect leap in the air. *Splash shows them how she would catch a rabbit, using Breezepaw for an example. **Hollypaw tells her that that move would be perfect in a battle. *The two apprentices then run through some basic moves and set the to-bes to try them out. **Breezepaw then works with the prey-hunters, and Hollypaw the cave-guards. *After resting, Hollypaw announces that they should continue. **Breezepaw sneaks up on her and pins her to the ground, much to the to-bes amusement. *They stop when Brambleclaw's patrol returns. **Hollypaw sees Lionpaw limping badly. *Jaypaw comes over and gives him a few herbs to help. *Squirrelflight comes over to them. **Hollypaw and Lionpaw admit that they don't think the Tribe can learn the Clans' ways. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw follows Stoneteller into a private cave. **Stoneteller tells him that it is the Cave of Pointed Stones, where he speaks with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. **He goes on to tell Jaypaw that their ancestors have done nothing to help. ***Jaypaw explains about StarClan, saying that even they are not all-powerful. *Stoneteller tells him that he interprets the Tribe through signs in the Cave of Pointed Stones. *Both of the cats fall asleep in the cave. *When Jaypaw wakes up he finds that a patrol had been attacked by the intruders, and they lost. **Jaypaw hurries over to help Stoneteller with the injured cats. ***Stoneteller shows him the different herbs he uses in the mountains as he treated Gray. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Stoneteller announces that the Tribe can no longer survive in the mountains and must leave. **Lionpaw wonders if they would come to the lake. *Stoneteller is reluctant is restrain his territory in a border. **Brambleclaw convinces him to see for himself how it works. *Brambleclaw gathers a patrol and they go out of the cave. **The patrol splits into two, with Crowfeather leading the other, to cover the whole border. *Lionpaw shows them how to set a marker. **The Tribe cats set the rest. *Pebble shows Lionpaw how to stay warm by covering himself with mud. **He knocks Breezepaw into the mud after hearing his scathing comments. *They find Crowfeather's scent on the border and agree to head back to the cave, having finished marking the border. *Stoneteller calls a meeting back at the cave. **He tells them about the border, though is doubtful himself. *Brambleclaw comes up with the plan to go to the intruders and speak to their leader, if they had one. *A patrol leaves the next day, consisting of mostly Clan cats. *Hollypaw finds the intruders' scent after they lose it. **She leads them to their camp. *The cats wait outside for the intruders. **The young tortoiseshell she-cat is the first to notice them and sounds the alarm. *The intruders become outraged about the border, saying they have no right to set it up. *Stripes threatens that they will kill them if it is necessary for their own survival. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw is horrified to see that the intruders have no code to follow. **She gathers the to-bes together in case a fight were to happen. *Brambleclaw stops Crag and the others from battling and leads them away. *Before they make it back to the cave, Brambleclaw scents the intruders on the Tribe's territory. **He leads them over to the intruders, yowling fiercely. *Startled, the intruders run off, hissing threats. *The Tribe cats are astonished and disappointed to hear about what happened. **Brambleclaw tells them that the only thing left to do is fight them and defeat them once and for all. *Stoneteller refuses, but then decides that the Tribe will choose what they want to do. **He tells them to either fight or flee. *The Tribe slowly divides into two groups. **More cats choose to fight rather than flee. *Stoneteller allows them to fight, though is confident that they will be destroyed. *Brambleclaw gathers the cats to together. **He tells them they will strike tonight under the full moon. *Before they leave, Jaypaw stops Lionpaw and Hollypaw. **He tells them that they must come back. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Brambleclaw divides the cats up into two even groups. *They decide to flush the intruders out of their camp. **Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, and Pebble are chosen to do so. *He finds a gap leading down into the camp. **Pebble leads the way down, being the most experienced climber. ***The others follow one at a time, copying what Pebble did. *After they are all in, Lionpaw quickly checks the camp. **He makes sure to tell them not to go near the nursery. *The apprentices and to-be run out of their hiding place, screeching loudly. **The cats blunder around, and escape through the entrance. ***Fighting immediately starts up outside. *Lionpaw joins the fighting outside, pulling Flick off of Screech. **He hears a voice in his ear, telling him what to do. *He then battles a black-and-white she-cat who almost had Gray beaten. **The she-cat pins him down, but he tricks her into thinking he is defeated and then throws her to the ground. ***Hollypaw and Breezepaw arrive to help him, driving the she-cat off. *Lionpaw continues to fight his heart out until Brambleclaw stops him. **Lionpaw refuses to at first until he realizes that they have won. *A wounded Stripes comes back out. **He admits defeat and tells them the intruders will respect the borders, if they left their queens and kits alone. ***Crag agrees willingly. *Hollypaw begins to worry about Lionpaw, as he was covered in blood. **Lionpaw knows that he won the battle, and that he would fight it all over again in a heartbeat. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw waits in the cave, worried about his siblings. *He goes to the Cave of Pointed Stones and finds Stoneteller there. **He asks if the Tribe of Endless Hunting have sent word. *Rock comes to Jaypaw, but cannot be seen by Stoneteller. **He tells him that the battle has been won, and that all of them can go home. **Jaypaw figures out that the Tribe originated from the lake where the Clans were now settled. ***He also knows that the prophecy came from when Rock lived. *Rock confirms this and says that they have been expecting the three for a long time, and now they had come. *Hollypaw yowls for Jaypaw to come quickly in the main cave. **He hurries over to her and then Lionpaw, but identifies the blood as other cats. *Hollypaw is confused at how he could have so few wounds. *Jaypaw begins to tell them about the prophecy that he learned of moons ago. de:Verbannt/Kapitelnotizenfr:Exil/Résumé par chapitre Category:Power of Three arc Category: Outcast Outcast